Confrontation
by rahzwell
Summary: Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Confrontation

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital. Burt over hears a conversaton between Blaine and Kurt and decides to confront the man responsible for Blaine's injuries

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ Implied violence, but off camera, so to speak. Blaine's injuries are discussed, but not graphically. So, you have to use your imagination.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Hey, bro." Finn said as he passed through the kitchen.

Kurt smiled and looked up from his textbook. "Hey, Finn. What's up?"

"Movie night." Finn said holding up a stack of about 4 or 5 DVDs. "Can you start the popcorn and grab the chips and stuff?"

"What's the magic word?" Kurt quipped.

"Now, damn it?" Finn asked with a shrug.

"Hey, hey, hey." Burt chuckled as he followed Finn into the kitchen. "That'll be enough of that."

Carole just smiled as she moved to the fridge and pulled out a tray of vegies and a couple of bowls of dip.

"Take these into the living room, please, Kurt, honey." She said handing them to Kurt.

"Sure thing." Kurt said taking the items from his step- mother without arguement and heading into the living room.

"Oh, yeah, be nice to my mom. I see how you are." Finn said. Kurt turned and stuck his tongue out at Finn. "Mom, he stuck his tongue out at me."

"Knock it off, you two." Burt said rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir." Finn and Kurt said in unison. Finn followed Kurt into the living room.

"I'm going to get more sodas out of the garage." Carole said. "I'll be right back." She smiled and kissed Burt lightly on the lips.

"Please, there are children present." Kurt said from the doorway covering his eyes with his hands.

"Wiseguy." Burt said playfully slapping at this son with the end of the dish towel. "Go help get the sodas out of the garage fridge."

"'kay." Kurt said. "Anything to get you two out of the same room."

Carole lead the way into the garage and over to the fridge. She turned toward the garage door and got ready to say something about forgetting to close it when she stopped abruptly and cocked her head to the side.

"Kurt." She said drawing his attention away from the fridge. "Isn't that Blaine's car?"

Kurt turned to see that it was indeed Blaine's car sitting half way on the driveway with the back of the car still in the street.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he cautiously walked the driver's side window. "Blaine? Babe? Blaine?"

He knocked lightly on the window and Blaine turned toward the glass. Kurt gasped at what he saw. Blaine's right eye was swollen shut and his nose and lip were bleeding. Kurt heard Carole's shocked intake of breath behind him, but all he could think about was Blaine. He pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't open. The doors automatically locked when the car was in gear and Blaine would have to unlock them in order for Kurt to get in the car.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to Carole. "Carole, get Dad, please, hurry."

Carole ran into the house only to return in a matter of seconds. Burt lead the way carrying his tool box. Carole trailed after Burt with a confused Finn bringing up the rear.

"Blaine, unlock the door." Kurt was close to panic now as he pounded on the window. "Blaine, sweetheart, Blaine, you have to unlock the door."

"Kurt." Burt pulled Kurt away from the car. "Move back." Burt opened his tool box pulling out a slim jim. "This should work, but if it doesn't we'll call 911. Finn get up next to the door to help support Blaine when the door opens."

"'Kay." Finn said moving to the door behind Burt without a second thought.

Burt tried to force the slim jim in to the door, but it wouldn't go. "Kurt, get the utility knife so's I can cut the weather stipping." Kurt didn't move at first. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up at his father. "I need my UT knife, son."

Kurt pulled himself away from the vision of his injured boyfriend leaning heavily against the window and reached into the box for the tool.

It was only about 30 seconds later - but to Kurt it felt like hours - when Burt got the door unlocked and pulled the door handle.

"Finn, when I open the door, I need you to hold Blaine so he won't fall out, okay?" Finn nodded.

Burt opened the door slowly and Finn caught hold of Blaine. Blaine moaned in pain causing Kurt to wince.

"Can you carry him inside, Finn?" Finn nodded. "Take him to the living room and lay him down on the sofa."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Carole said as she hurried inside behind Finn.

Kurt felt cemented to the ground staring at the car that was sitting with the driver's side door opened; the rearend still halfway out in the street.

"Come on, Son." Burt said pulling Kurt toward the house.

Once inside Kurt moved to kneel next to Blaine as he watched Carole access Blaine's conditon.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital." Carole said softly.

"No." Blaine said weakly grabbing at Carole's arms. "No hospital."

"Sweetheat, you're hurt and -"

"Please don't call the police." Blaine began to cry.

"Shh-sh-sh, it's okay, Sweetie." Carole said.

"Can't you call that doctor friend of yours, Frank, to come over here, hon?" Burt asked.

"Sure. I guess." Carole said as she headed to get her cell. "But, he may need x-rays, Burt."

"Just call up Frank, and if we need to get Blaine x-rays, we'll go from there." Burt said.

"Blaine, sweetie?" Kurt said wanting to touch Blaine and afraid to touch him. "Blaine, who did this to you?"

Blaine just shook his head but wouldn't say anything else.

"Frank is on his way." Carole said. "It took some convincing, but he said he'd check Blaine out and even get x-rays if needed without contacting the police for now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Confrontation

_**Chapter:**_ Two

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital. Burt over hears a conversaton between Blaine and Kurt and decides to confront the man responsible for Blaine's injuries

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ Implied violence, but off camera, so to speak. Blaine's injuries are discussed, but not graphically. So, you have to use your imagination.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Carole's doctor friend, Frank, had come and gone. He had checked Blaine thoroughly, which nearly caused Kurt to have to be tranqulized from the sounds of pain Blaine made during the brief exam, and determined that Blaine would be okay.

Although it was assured that he had no broken ribs, odds were good that many were badly bruised. Frank instructed Carole that if the bruising on Blaine's abdomen got any worse to take him to the emergency room immediately as it could mean internal bleeding. Carole thanked him and Burt shook his hand as the other man headed out.

"Make sure he gets as much rest as possible." Frank said as he left. "And, don't hestitate to call me if anything should change during the night."

"Thanks again, Frank." Carole said leading him to the door.

Kurt sat next to Blaine watching him breathe. Burt stood at the door to the kitchen watching Kurt watch the other boy breathe.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Burt asked seeing the streaks from tears on Kurt's face. Kurt shook his head. Burt moved to his son's side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I keep trying to figure out who would do this?" Kurt said softly. "I mean, Dalton doesn't have people like Karofsky. And, everyone _likes_ Blaine there."

"Did he go home this weekend?" Burt asked moving to sit in the chair next to the sofa.

"He said that his parents would be home and that they would want him to come home for a visit." Kurt said wiping at the tears that still stained his face.

"Do his parents know he's gay?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. "Do they know about you two dating?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "He never really discusses his parents."

"Okay." Burt said pulling himself to his feet. "Your step-mother is going to be checking on him periodically tonight. Are you going to head up to bed or -." Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want to leave him." Kurt said wetly.

"Okay." Burt said raising his hands. "But, you need to get some rest, too." Kurt nodded. "He's - he's going to need you, son, and I won't let you run yourself down _taking care _of him. Got it?"

"Got it, Dad." Kurt said nodding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Burt said. "He's going to be okay, Buddy. We're not going to let anything happen to him." Kurt sniffed and nodded. "And, we're going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you that."

-/-

Burt wasn't sure what woke him, but he could hear voices coming from downstairs. He turned to see Carole sound asleep next to him. He rolled to the side of the bed, sat up and pushed his feet into his slippers. He rubbed his face and slid on his robe before quietly walking down the stairs. He then heard Kurt and Blaine softly speaking to one another.

"I can't believe this." Blaine was saying. He sounded like his was in pain. "I mean, I always knew that he didn't like who I am, but this."

"You have to tell someone, Blaine." Kurt said. Burt nodded to himself.

"Who?" Blaine snarked. "Who am I supposed to tell, Kurt?" Kurt was silent. "That's a great discussion. Maybe I'll tell you're Dad, huh?" Blaine paused. "Excuse me, Mr. Hummel, but my father beat the crap out of me, and threw me out of my house, while my mother watched." He huffed and then moaned like it hurt. "That'd be a wonderful conversation to have with the father of the guy I love."

_Love?_ Burt nearly choked on the next breath he took. _What the hell?_

"But, you can't let him get away with this." Kurt insisted. "He could've killed you."

"Maybe he should have."

"Don't you dare." Kurt hissed angrily. "You are not allowed to talk about the man I love like that."

Burt let out a heavy breath at that little revelation. _What the hell do these two know about love?_

"And, it wasn't just the beating." Blaine said. "The things he said -."

Blaine trailed off then and Burt could hear he soft sobbing and Kurts quiet words of comforting.

Making up his mind that something _should _be done about this, Burt headed back to bed. He'd get more rest before heading out early. He'd take care of Blaine's deal with his Dad then talk to these two about their relationship. Burt rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs.

_And, I thought the sex talk would be my toughest one._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ Confrontation

_**Chapter:**_ Three

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital. Burt over hears a conversaton between Blaine and Kurt and decides to confront the man responsible for Blaine's injuries

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ Implied violence, but off camera, so to speak. Blaine's injuries are discussed, but not graphically. So, you have to use your imagination.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kurt awoke with Blaine wrapped in his arms. He turned to see Carole sitting in the chair next to the couch with the TV on and the volume low. She turned when she heard Kurt stir.

"Did I wake you?" Carole whispered.

"No." Kurt said shaking his head. "Need to pee." He manuvered himself out from around Blaine carefully not wanting to cause the other boy pain and awaken him too soon.

"How'd he sleep?" Carole asked nodding toward Blaine.

"Fitfully." Kurt said sadly.

"I'll keep an eye on him, honey." Carole said. "Go shower and get dressed. Go on. You'll feel better after a nice hot shower." Kurt looked doubtful. "He'll be fine until you get back, I promise.

"Thanks." Kurt said taking one last loook at Blaine before heading upstairs.

-/-

Carol had been right. Kurt did feel better after his shower. He sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom intent on getting dressed and back to Blaine as quickly as possible.

"Who did it, Kurt?" Finn asked surprising Kurt who made a startled squeak.

"I don't know." Kurt lied as he made an attempt to get to his room.

"You're lying." Finn said moving to block Kurt's way. "Was it Karofsky?" Kurt looked at Finn like the taller boy had two heads. "Tell me, Kurt, because if it was, I swear to God, I will destroy him." Kurt was almost surprised by the intensity of Finn's voice. "All I have to is speed dial Puck and it is on. He'll be half way here with Sam and the others before I even finish the phone call."

"No." Kurt said. "It wasn't Karofsky. He didn't have anything to do with this."

"I thought you didn't know?" Finn said raising his eye brow in much the same way as Kurt did.

"I lied." Kurt said. "But, I'm still not telling you who."

"Why?" Finn said sounding somewhat hurt.

"Because it isn't my place to tell the story." Kurt said. "If Blaine wants you to know, then he'll be the one to tell you."

"And, you're sure it wasn't Karofsky?"

"Positive."

"Damn good thing." Finn said looking like he might explode at any moment. "I've been wanting to smash Karofky since we found Blaine yesterday."

"No need."

"Guess I'll just go running then." Kurt watched Finn head down stairs.

Kurt went to his room to start his morning routine. He felt like he needed to get back to Blaine.

-/-

When Kurt returned to the living room a few minutes later, he suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Carole, where's dad?"

"Oh, he left early, said he had an errand to run or something." She smiled nodding in Blaine's direction as the other boy stirred and started to wake up. "Said he'd be back in a little while." She turned to Blaine. "Morning, Sweetheart." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine moaned a little as he tried to move. Kurt cringed.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Blaine said obviously in pain but still managed to smile.

"In pain?" Carole said. Blaine nodded. "I'll get you something to eat and some Ibuprofen."

"Thank you."

"Good Morning, Starshine." Kurt singsonged. Blaine raised his hand and Kurt was next to him in an instant.

"Thank you." Blaine said. Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"For what."

"Being here." Blaine's voice was full of emotion and his eyes began to swim with unshed tears. "I have no idea what I would have done; where I would have gone. So, thank you."

"Well, then you are more than welcome." Kurt said and lowered his head to plant a light kiss on Blaine's lips. Kurt smiled. Blaine touched Kurt's lips with his finger tips, moving his hand to cup Kurt's cheek pulling him down for a more thorough kiss when Carole called.

"Hope you like oatmeal." Carole said entering the living room holding a lap tray. "It's instant, peaches and cream flavor, Finn loves it." Blaine's stomach growled loudly. "I guess that's a yes, then." Blaine's face colored. Kurt laughed.

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ Confrontation

_**Chapter:**_ Four

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital. Burt over hears a conversaton between Blaine and Kurt and decides to confront the man responsible for Blaine's injuries

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ Implied violence, but off camera, so to speak. Blaine's injuries are discussed, but not graphically. So, you have to use your imagination.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Burt Hummel's car pulled into the driveway of a large house just outside of Westerville. It was the kind of house that people who worked for a living, like Burt, always dreamed of someday living in. Now, however, Burt couldn't imagine ever living in this kind of house considering what the occupant of this particular house had done to his own son.

Burt had worked up a good head of steam on his drive to Blaine's parent's house. His anger barely in check, he walked to the door and rang the bell.

He was ready to take on Blaine's father as soon as the man answered the door. The tirade died on his lips when it was a servant, not the father in question, who answered.

"Is Blaine's Dad home?" Burt asked.

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Burt Hummel." Burt said.

"Please come in." The man said opening the door and allowing Burt into the foyer. "I'll let Mr. Anderson know that you are here."

"Thank you." Burt said.

The man exited the foyer into what looked like a sitting room. Burt watched him as he disappeared into a closed room just off the sitting room.

He was only gone for a short time before he returned to the foyer.

"Mr. Anderson says to tell you that he regrets that he will be unable to meet with you." Burt huffed an angry breath. "He has an important brunch to attend this morning and will be unable to be reached for most of the day tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Burt said pushing past the man, heading in the direction he'd seen the man go when he'd first arrived.

"Sir, sir." The man attempted to stop Burt, but Burt wasn't going to be stopped. He was going have his say with Blaine's father whether the man wanted to speak to him or not. "You can't go in there, sir."

Burt opened the door to discover a large den. A man that Burt could only assume was Blaine's father sat behind a large mahogany desk.

"Yeah, you look real busy." Burt said.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man said looking past Burt to the man behind him.

"He pushed past me, Mr. Anderson." Burt looked around and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he did." Burt said. "Maybe you could talk to _me_ instead of Jeeves, here." Burt moved into the other man's line of sight.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I'm Burt Hummel." Burt said. "Your son, Blaine, is at this very moment asleep on my couch in Lima." Blaine's father looked unimpressed. "He showed up in my driveway yesterday. Someone beat the crap out of him. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Anderson raised his eyebrows but did not answer. "Right." Burt was truly amazed at the lack of reaction.

"You know, I get it, okay. Your kid is gay. So's mine. Big deal." Anderson's eyebrow went up. "When Kurt was born I had certain expectations. They were the same expectations that any Dad would have for his son. Little League. Pee Wee Football, maybe. He'd marry his high school sweetheart, and drown me in grandkids." Burt shook his head. "But, Kurt, well, I pretty much knew from when he was little that his life wasn't going to follow that pattern. It didn't have a label then, but Kurt didn't much like baseball. Sure, to make me happy, he'd throw the ball back and forth, but he was never going to be he star player. And, football? He was too small as a kid. I was actually afraid someone would break him."

Burt looked up from where his attention had wondered to the bookcases around him.

"And, then, at 16 he stood in front of me, scared shitless, and told me he was gay." Burt shrugged. "But, you know those old dreams didn't die, the world didn't come to an end. The expectations and aspirations I had when he was born simply - changed. They evolved. _We _evolved." Burt could only hope that he was getting through to the man behind the desk. "And, while Kurt is never going to marry a girl, one day, he could maybe actually marry his high school sweetheart, though, what with the laws changing the way they are." Burt saw Anderson prickle. "And, grandkids are still an option. Through unconventional means mind you, but still an option."

"But regardless of it all, he's still my son. The only thing I have left of his mother. The very thought of someone hurting him or those he cares about really pisses me off." Burt turned an angry glare on the man who sat unaffected behind the desk. "Now, if I were a younger man, and hadn't just had a heart attack not so long ago, this converstaion would probably be a lot louder and would more than likely end up with us at a police station or hospital because I wouldn't have been able to not beat the living crap out of you."

"And, then you would be in jail." Anderson said flatly. "Besides, how I treat my son is really none of your business."

"No, see, now that's where you are wrong." Burt countered. "You made it my business when your son showed up on my doorstep beaten, bloody and absolutely refusing to be taken to the hospital or call the police." Anderson looked taken aback. "Yeah, he won't go to the hospital because they'd call the police and he'd have to tell them what happened and despite of it all, he still loves you. He's trying to protect you. Sounds crazy, I know, but there it is just the same." Burt shook his head. "Now, just so's you know, Blaine will be staying at my house until he's well enough to decide what he wants to do."

"And, if I don't agree to this arrangement?" Anderson asked astutely. "And, if I decide that my son should be returned to me at once."

"If you show up at my house," Burt began, "for any reason, I will be forced to call the police to get you the hell off my property." Anderson opened his mouth to speak, but Burt interupted him. "Then, I might feel obligated to tell the police exactly why Blaine is staying with us instead of living with his parents, and how do you think that would go down?" Anderson blanched. "I'd have you locked up for assault so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you. Not to mention that my step-son and his friends, who, by the way, are also Kurt's friends, which automatically make them Blaine's friends, would take exception to your presence within 10 miles of Blaine right now, I'm sure, so you make the call."

Burt turned and walked back out the way he came not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ Confrontation

_**Chapter:**_ Five

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital. Burt over hears a conversaton between Blaine and Kurt and decides to confront the man responsible for Blaine's injuries

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ Implied violence, but off camera, so to speak. Blaine's injuries are discussed, but not graphically. So, you have to use your imagination.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Blaine, Kurt, and Carole were sitting in front of the TV watching "Breakfast in Bed" on _SoapNet_ when Burt arrived back home.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt said looking questioningly at his father.

"Hey, Kiddo." He looked at the TV screen. "Gilmore Girls?"

"Blaine has a crush on Dean." Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt." Blaine warned with a chuckled broken by a groan of pain his hand moving to his ribs. "I told you that in confidence." He whispered embarassement coloring his face.

Carole laughed and Burt shook his head at the two of them. They seemed so good together. Blaine's father was an idiot.

"Where'd you go?" Carole asked.

"Had to go talk to someone." Burt dismissively. "It was nothing."

"Okay." Carole said. "We were discussing food. None of us want to cook, so Kurt suggested Chinese. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Burt said looking knowingly at his wife. They'd only been married a short time, but he knew that Carole could read him like a book. He also knew he'd be in for a debriefing later, but was glad Carole didn't push him for the information now. "Kurt, how about you and I go pick it up."

"Um -." Kurt said looking questioningly at Blaine.

"I'll be fine, Kurt." Blaine shrugged. "Besides, I need to shower and it's going to hurt and I'd rather not put you through that."

"I'll make sure he'll be fine, Kurt." Carole said.

"Okay." Kurt said. "Let me go put my shoes on and grab my coat."

"Did you go talk to my father?" Blaine asked as he lifted himself up off the couch flinching a bit at the pain.

"I overheard you and Kurt last night." Burt nodded.

"Mr. Hummel, please don't make this worse. My father is a powerful man. He can make things hard for you. All of you." Blaine looked completely lost for a moment.

"Look, son, your father hurt you." Burt said. "I couldn't let that slide. I'm sorry." Blaine cringed. "I did go and see him. And, I can honestly say that he's an ass. He didn't seem to give a damn about you. It was only when I mentioned that you'd be staying here until you got well enough to figure out what you wanted to do that he got defensive and threatened to come get you."

"He's coming here." Blaine said looking frightened.

"No." Burt said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I told him that if he did, I'd call the police to have him removed and that I might just let the _whole_ story slip out." Burt squeezed the teen's shoulder. "He's not going to risk that, is he?" Blaine shook his head. "So, you are staying here. And, when you're completely recovered, you can figure out what you want to do."

"I'm staying here?" Blaine asked confused.

"Of course, you are." Burt said. "We'll make up the couch or a cot in Finn's room, or maybe, even Kurt's room. Hell, I'll put you in the garage before I let you go back to that house."

"I don't know what to say?" Blaine said. Burt saw the boy's eyes begin to tear.

"How about, 'Thank you'." Burt said simply.

"Definitely." Blaine said with a sniff. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for what?" Kurt asked as he came back in the living room pulling his coat on in the process.

"Nothing, kiddo." Burt said. "Come on." He paused and turned back. "Carole, is Finn eating with us?"

"Yes."

"I'll order double, then." Burt said.

"Better order more than that." Kurt said matter of factly. "I think Blaine has a hollow leg." He added in a stage whisper. Blaine sputtered a chuckled that ended in a groan of pain. "Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine waved him off.

"Come on." Burt said pulling Kurt toward the door. "Before you kill your boyfriend."

Burt winked at Blaine as he shrugged his coat on and gently shoved Kurt toward the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ Confrontation

_**Chapter:**_ epilogue

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson house beaten badly, but refuses to be taken to the hospital. Burt over hears a conversaton between Blaine and Kurt and decides to confront the man responsible for Blaine's injuries

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ Implied violence, but off camera, so to speak. Blaine's injuries are discussed, but not graphically. So, you have to use your imagination.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Six Weeks Later. . . **

"Boys!" Carole called up the stairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming." Finn, Kurt and Blaine called pretty much in unison.

"You're all going to be late if you don't get a move on." Burt called from behind Carole at the kitchen counter.

Finn came down first. He kissed Carole on the cheek as he moved toward the counter to grab his breakfast plate. As he was sitting down at the table, Kurt and Blaine all but tumbled down the stairs.

"And, just what was keeping the two of you?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know." Kurt looked at Finn accusingly. "Someone hogging the bathroom."

"Was not."

"Was, too."

"Boys!" Burt said raising his hands to put a stop to his sons' regression to toddlerhood. "Eat now. Argue later."

"Who's driving this morning?" Burt asked. Finn raised his hand. "All right. Don't forget Blaine this time."

"That only happened once." Finn said defensively. "And, it was right after he started at McKinley. And, Kurt left early that day, and I just forgot. Sue me."

"Just don't forget." Burt said.

"Whatever." Finn said.

"Not, whatever, young man." Carole interjected.

"I. Won't. Forget. Blaine." Finn said through gritted teeth.

"All right then." Carole smiled. "Eat. You have about 20 minutes."

-/-

"Blaine."

Blaine was headed out of the cafeteria with Sam, Mike and Tina on his way to glee club when he suddenly heard his name. His eyes widened as he turned to see his father standing a little ways down the hall.

"Dad?" Blaine said. Immediately Sam and Mike tensed next to him. Blaine saw a look pass between Mike and Tina before she disappeared down the hall toward the choir room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home, son." Blaine looked at his father as if the man had three heads.

"Home?" Sam and Mike flanked Blaine. Blaine recognized Sam and Mike's movements for what they were. They were moving into a defensive stance without even realizing it.

"You don't belong here, Blaine." Blaine could hear the disdain in his father's voice.

"And, I belong with you, is that what you're saying?" Blaine scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Blaine." Mr Schuester called as he approached. "Is there a problem here?"

"I don't know?" Blaine said looking at his father pointedly. "_Is_ there a problem, Dad?"

"Only if you think that you are going to stay here."

"I have no reason to go with you." Blaine said. "Please just leave before someone calls the police."

"And, what do you want me to tell your mother, Blaine?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at his father. "She misses you."

"Maybe you should tell her the truth, Dad?" Blaine said. "Tell her that _you're_ the reason I'm not there. Or, has she forgotten how you tried to stomp the gay out of me."

Blaine didn't see Kurt and Finn as they moved in behind Sam and Mike. Kurt moved toward Blaine, but Finn stopped him. Kurt looked at him questioningly, but Finn gave his head a small shake.

"I am so tired of being afraid. Afraid of you; afraid of who I am; afraid of somehow dishonoring the 'Anderson name' just for being myself." Blaine's father retreated slightly as he looked around nervously. "What, Dad? Afraid someone might hear me? Afraid someone might see me, see the real me? Well, you know what, these people know the real me. I don't have to hide from them. Most of them just don't care and the one's who might disapprove aren't worth the time and energy for me to care about them."

"So, go home and tell that to Mom." Blaine said. "And, then maybe, if she can pull herself away from whatever else is so much more important than her own son, she can come here and tell me herself how much she _misses me_."

"I think you should go now, Sir." Mr. Shue said softly putting himself between Blaine and the boy's father. "Everyone to the choir room, now, please."

-/-

Blaine was shaking badly when he got to the choir room. His heart was racing and he was pretty sure that he was going to to be sick.

"Way to stand up for yourself, Dude." Sam said patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"That guy has serious problems." Mike offered. "Completely twisted."

"What?" Mercedes asked. "What'd I miss?"

Blaine huffed a nervous laugh and sat down hard in one of the ugly plastic chairs. Kurt was at his side immediately. He took Blaine's hand in his and laced their fingers.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine said softly.

"Come on." Kurt said leading him out of the room.

They rushed to the restroom a few doors down where Blaine emptied his stomach of what seemed like everything he'd eaten for at least the last week.

"I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life." Blaine said wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet.

"It hardly showed." Kurt said proudly.

"Except for the puddle I nearly left on the floor at my feet." Blaine said. Kurt smirked. "Ugh. Puke breath."

"Hang on." Kurt said pulling a water bottle out of his bag and offering it to Blaine. "Here. And, I think I have some mints or gum in here somewhere, too."

"I love you." Blaine said simply.

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled. "Come on before Finn sends a search party."

Kurt held out his hand to Blaine who took it as they headed back to the choir room.

The end.


End file.
